Trasnocho
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Acaso era mucho pedir dormir con ese culo moreno en su cama? Después de todo ya ellos tenían una bonita - y extraña- unión...


Deberia estar escribiendo sobre mis queridos gemelos geminianos pero a la final me salio fue un drabble InglaterraxEspaña (si, tengo una clase de obsesion con esta pareja -.-)

**Disclaimer: **ni los personajes, ni Hetalia y mucho menos los países (por desgracia) me pertenecen! De lo contrario Vnzla tendria su querido Esequibo *_*

* * *

Se encontraba enredado muy cómodamente entre las sabanas, sin embargo su clima se encargaba de fastidiarle el placentero sueño, acaso su clima podría ser mas frio? Bueno, si, podía ser incluso mas frio y cruel que la jodida lluvia que se encontraba afuera, solo tenia ganas de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible entre las sabanas (antes de que su responsabilidad inglesa lo obligara a levantarse) y acurrucarse con el cálido y moreno cuerpo español que tenia casi una semana en su casa. Esta era una de las mejores cosas de tener al español en su cama, por supuesto que eso no se compara con las otras cosas sucias e indecentes que hacían en ella. Pero obviamente no era su culpa, la culpa la tenia España por ser un país tan violable y poseer ese magnifico culo, aunque hablando de ese culo, mientras buscaba tantear el cuerpo hispano se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…el español no estaba.

"_**Shit"**_ pensó la nación británica, otra vez el español se le escurría entre las noches y no era por ninguna especie de sonambulismo o algo por el estilo, en la semana que llevaba en Londres ya era la tercera vez que lo hacia y si bien al principio Arthur pensó que lo hacia a propósito para que el saliera a buscarlo y Antonio lo sorprendiera con un buen sexo a media noche, luego se dio cuenta de que no era así y allí perdió toda la gracia. Sin quejarse aun mas (o por lo menos tratando de no hacerlo) se levanto a duras penas, a este paso ese español dejaría un Inglaterra marginal y ojeroso para todo el mundo, el muy bastardo del Spaniard podía dormir hasta tarde pero el tenia que levantarse para ir al trabajo y en muy precario estado. El no estaba en vacaciones.

Tal cual como se lo esperaba, allí estaba España parado viendo la lluvia caer mientras fumaba un cigarro, nuevamente fumando, últimamente el británico pensaba que de este no ser un país ya la nicotina habría acabado con su vida, ese habito (o vicio mejor dicho) le resultaba de lo mas desagradable y a pesar de que el español hace un buen tiempo lo había abandonado, parece que no fue del todo. Y allí estaba el, viendo como un idiota a la otra nación que parecía mas idiota aun viendo la lluvia caer como un autentico antisocial, aunque si de antisociales se tratara el era quien menos podía opinar al respecto, obviamente.

"**Desde cuando tienes hábitos de fumador nocturno, **_**Spain?**_**"- **vio como el hispano se volteaba a verlo un poco impresionado, realmente no se esperaba a la presencia del ingles.

"**Desde cuando tienes hábitos de acosador nocturno, Inglaterra?"-** dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su boca.

"**Desde que cierto culo moreno no esta en donde **_**debería estar"**_- respondió Inglaterra, aunque en realidad tampoco era taaaan degenerado, en el fondo ese culo moreno le preocupaba mas de lo que decía, mas de lo que debería.

"**Bueno, siempre puedes obtener el culo de Paulo, incluso te queda un poco mas cerca que el mío" **sonrió, molestar a Arthur y ver esas pobladas cejas contraerse con ese tipo de comentarios era mejor que cualquier cigarro que pudiera conseguir.

"**Me tendrás toda la noche hablando banalidades o me dirás que es lo que te pasa?"** respondió levemente irritado, jugar un poco estaba bien, pero se supone que ya en estos momentos el debería estar en su cálida cama con aquel aun mas cálido cuerpo a su lado _**"Fucking Spaniard"**_

"**Nada, solamente me entretuve viendo la lluvia, me gusta" **menciono dirigiendo su verde mirada al panorama nada alentador, realmente entendía porque los ingleses parecían vampiros…o fantasmas, cualquiera de los dos es valido.

"**Tu tienes un poco mas de cerebro como para inventar una excusa tan mala, podrías decirme la verdad y irnos a dormir"** que le gustaba la lluvia? Es obvio que eso no ocurriría ni en esta ni en otra vida, si el español por poco y aguantaba dos semanas en su casa porque mas de allí caía en estado semi-depresivo gracias a su clima.

"**Si, me descubriste, realmente solo esperaba al caballero ingles de cejas pobladas y pijama a medio poner para que viniera a rescatarme de la **_**mortal **_**nicotina del cigarro" **dijo con marcado sarcasmo y de forma burlesca, últimamente su animo había disminuido por mas bizarro que parezca, y es que Antonio Fernandez Carriedo quien parecía el propio sol ambulante últimamente no brillaba tanto como se esperaba, y andar pretendiendo que alumbra cuando en el fondo se apaga era molesto en demasía.

Mientras tanto Arthur observaba al Antonio bastardo, fue imposible no posar una sonrisa burlista en sus labios, el español siempre se mostraba como un chico bueno que poseía una sonrisa tonta y basaba su felicidad en tomates, pero en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo sabia que seguía albergando al cruel imperio que a el por desgracia (o fortuna, según su lado sádico) le toco enfrentar, aunque claro, esa faceta tan solo la mostraba hacia otro bastardo como lo era el mismo Inglaterra.

"**Asi que ahora estas sarcástico, se suponía que el sarcástico soy yo, pero bueno, las costumbres se pegan, **_**Spain"**_ el mismo se reía internamente de lo dicho, el día en que España fuese como el seria el día en que Rusia se vuelva capitalista, y antes de que eso ocurra es mucho mas probable que a la tierra se la trague un agujero negro y todos se fuesen a la mierda, y de repente sintió como un bombillo se encendía en su cabeza. A ese sitio Europa se iba gracias a la crisis, sin necesidad de un agujero negro.

"**Ahora que lo pienso, es muy curioso que estés de vacaciones cuando te encuentras tan…."** Como describir la situación de España sin que este se suicide o en el peor de los casos, lo mate? Realmente no sabía y tampoco fue necesario, Antonio capto el mensaje.

"**Tan pobre? Ni siquiera son unas vacaciones si es lo que quieres saber" **lo tenia donde lo quería, contándole el porque de esos trasnochos absurdos que le originaban tantas molestias porque por mas que España tratara de ocultarle algo, el tarde o temprano lo descubría, preferiblemente temprano si quería evitar parecer un zombie por la falta de sueño.

"**So… decidiste escaparte de tus problemas y refugiarte en la isla cercana donde obtendrías buen sexo y mal clima" **dijo de manera simple y sin dramatismos, esto último estaba de más en ellos.

"**Algo así, aunque el clima no es tan malo como tu comida, en serio, creo que primero moriría a causa de tus gustos culinarios que por el cigarro" **sonaría como el huésped mas mal agradecido del mundo, pero también como el mas sincero, podía preferir incluso el pan podrido que le daba el británico en las mazmorras que los platillos actuales de la nación inglesa.

"**Bloody Spain, creo que primero te mataría la crisis si venimos al caso"** otra crisis mas, cuantas habían tenido como naciones? Ya hasta habían perdido la cuenta, aunque efectivamente si de problemas económicos se trataban España tenía un historial mas largo que el suyo. Era obvio que hablar de ese tema era como hundir el dedo en la yaga, y mas si aun España tenia que hablarlo con el, con quien había tenido tantas rivalidades, admitir tu situación precaria ante tu ex enemigo (y actualmente amante) era cuando poco humillante, y eso era para España era como cargar una cruz.

"**Sabes que soy mucho mas resistente, aunque en el fondo lo quisieras, una crisis como esta no vencerá al jefe España"** dijo mostrando una seguridad exterior que era mas fuerte que la interior. Y Inglaterra obviamente lo sabia, se conocían demasiado como para saber cuando alguno de los dos fingía, así que el podía descubrir fácilmente a Antonio, mientras que Antonio (para su desgracia) lo podía descubrir a el.

"**Y por eso estas **_**felizmente**_** fumando a media noche al frente de una ventana? Y antes de que me salgas con otra idiotez, se que es la tercera vez que lo haces en la semana" **dijo intentando tornar mas serio el asunto, realmente ya se quería ir a dormir.

"**El hecho de que la supere no significa que me guste, ni mucho menos que la disfrute cabronazo" **esta bien, podría parecer un masoquista por tener como pareja a precisamente Arthur Kirkland, pero eso no significa que sea tan enfermo como para disfrutar de su situación económica actual.

"**Entonces por lo menos podrías disfrutar estos días de hospitalidad inglesa y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto"** respondió el ingles dirigiéndose a su habitación, en momentos como estos, la crisis le parecía mas molesta, por mas imposible que parezca **"get your ass back to the bed bloody Spaniard"**

"**La isla aislada que no quiere inmigrantes en crisis ofreciéndome hospitalidad? Esto debe ser señal de que el apocalipsis se aproxima" **dijo con marcado sarcasmo siguiendo a Arthur, hasta que este se detuvo para arrebatarle el cigarro y colocarlo en el cenicero cercano a una pequeña mesa de esquina.

"**No te confundas Spain, you are the only exception" **no fue necesario observar al ibérico para saber que estaba sonrojado, se conocían tan bien que hasta daba miedo, definitivamente ese trasero moreno si le importaba mas de lo que debería, sin embargo difícilmente lo demostraría **" y eso es porque tu hermano no esta tan bueno como tu"**

Y esta vez el ingles tuvo que correr rápidamente antes de que algún objeto corto-punzante se estrellara contra su cabeza, jodida bocaza suya y jodido español, esa noche tampoco conseguiría dormir.

* * *

Ya sabes donde comentar y no quiero fastidiar con mi blah blah blah infinito, comentarios, sugerencias, rarezas y criticas en el recuadro de abajo! nos estamos leyendo

_Little Monster_


End file.
